My Own
by JemiB
Summary: Draco is a vampire who caught in the middle of a war. He wonders through life alone, until he meets Harry. But Harry has sworn a vendetta against Vampires. Will Draco be able to win Harry's and the war? Slash! DMHP pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: soft stands of Mozart play in background "The phoenix flies east and the first leaves fall." looks over shoulder at woman supposedly riffling through bras "And the sun shall set when the hippogryph barks" notices woman from bra section slowly walks nearer, with a bra obviously too large "Excuse me, Miss. I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you're not going to purchase anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're scaring the other customers." looks around and notices big mean looking security guy inching closer "Curses, foiled again. I'm thwarted at every turn. She may have won the battle, but the war for owner ship of the boys is still on. I shall rise victorious. Oh, uh…er…I'd like to look at some gel-bras please."

* * *

Chapter 1…

"I will ask you once again, Mr. Malfoy. Join me; together we'll bring the world to its knees. We'd crush those who oppose us. Think about it; vampires would no longer be shunned or hunted down like animals. There wouldn't be such laws regulating our lives; limiting our freedoms. We would rule."

I didn't answer; I just sat and stared at the being in front of me. Widely known as Lord Voldemort, very few knew him as Tom Riddle. He took on a warped form of Vladimir as his moniker, though not many could figure it out. He is one of the oldest vampires; rumored to have been turned sometime before Christ's birth. Considering the fact that he's a converted vampire as opposed to a natural one that says a lot about his power.

However, I found myself unimpressed with the vampire. He is a walking advertisement for the reasons the Vlad Laws are in place. Besides, I noted that he didn't really ask me to join him, he demanded in a veiled enticement.

I was well aware of how unwise it would be to completely ostracize myself from the other vampire.

"I admit to being sorely tempted by your offer. This is a decision that isn't' to be taken lightly, and it is a decision that effects not only me, but my clan as well."

Those beady eyes narrowed and I mentally rolled my eyes. Voldemort is the only vampire I know who keeps his eyes perpetually crimson. He doesn't even attempt to blend in, and it wasn't even in pride for his vampiric nature; no, it was for the fear it instilled.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I understand. Might we meet again in a few weeks time?"

I bit my tongue to keep the groan in. I really did not want to come back and have another conversation with him. He didn't want a partner; he wanted a servant; one with a lot of power within both the vampire and human community.

"I suggest waiting, as I have some business with the humans that need to be taken care of. I should be able to come again in a month's time. Is that amenable to you?"

Oh, he was good; I'll give him that. If I wasn't specifically looking for it, I might have missed the slight clenching of his jaw. To be insulted so subtly obviously didn't sit well with him. Too bad for him, he can't call me on it. There were others in the room, and to attack another vampire unprovoked would be tantamount to suicide.

"That will be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Whenever is convenient for you."

I bow my head in acknowledgment, and if I didn't bow as low as I should have, well no one would dare call me on it. I stood up and turned around, my white duster swirling around me. I walked out of the room with my head held high, not once looking over my shoulder. It was clear to all and sundry just how big of a threat I found Voldemort.

I walked out of the house and into the welcoming twilight. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle were all following behind me. We walked to the car; nothing as ostentatious as a limo; no, it was a silver Bentley, a subtle display of my wealth.

Vincent got in the front passenger seat, Blaise got in the back after I did. Greg got on the motorcycle that travels behind the car.

It was all very organized and uniform, a clear indication of my control over those who serve me. We stayed that way until we were well away from Voldemort's lair. IT was Blaise who broke the silence.

"Draco, you are brilliant. Only you could insult so prettily, and the best part is, he can't do a bloomin' thing about it."

Vincent tossed a bewildered look over his should towards Blaise. I just shrugged my shoulders, not really feeling like explaining. Blaise glared at me, but he answered Vince's unspoken question.

"When Draco agreed to meet Voldemort again, he made is on his own terms, pushing the time back. The fact that he moved it because of some business with the humans drove home the point tat Draco held Voldemort in low regard, but he couldn't do anything about it since Draco did agree to meet him again. It was beautiful, but you're walking a fine line, Draco. Angering Voldemort is not a wise decision, and you try his patience."

I looked at Blaise and smirked.

"I am well aware of that, thank you. But if I do decide to throw my lot in with Lord Voldemort, I want him to be aware that it will not be as a servant, but as an equal. I am Draco Malfoy, and I bow down to no one; I am controlled by no one. Voldemort needs to know that."

Blaise sat back and just looked at me. Though my voice was level and calm, he knew not to push. Silence permeated the car.

I was staring out the window, emptying my mind. The scenery passed by and blurred together; the colors and objects mixing and swirling until they were all an indistinguishable mass. I was drifting by, not thinking about anything.

"What the hell?"

Blaise's shocked voice abruptly yanked me from where ever I was. It was then I noticed the car had stopped.

"Why are we stopped?"

I know my voice had a dangerous edge to it. After all, I didn't say to stop the car.

"Draco, you've got to see this."

I raise an eyebrow at the interest I clearly heard in Blaise's voice. He nose was practically against the window. I was strongly reminded of a child outside an ice-cream shop, and I was about to say as much until…

…A movement outside the window caught my eye. A small group of people-four that I counted-were standing face to face with a trio of vampires. I closed my eyes and allowed my sensed free reign-attempting to discern which vampires they were. Luckily, they didn't belong to me; that much I could tell.

I turned my senses to the humans facing the vampires. I felt the natural fear one has when in the presence of a vampire. I also felt determination; but what really sparked my interest was the subtle bored amusement emanating from one of them.

I opened my eyes and looked at the scene with new interest. The vampires were snarling, showing their fangs; generally trying to look intimidating. From the looks on three of the human's faces, they were succeeding.

The fourth one must have said something; although even with my super hearing, I wasn't able to catch what was said. But whatever it was it worked. One of the vampires, the youngest one, snarled and launched himself at the quartet of humans…only to be bounced back and knocked flat on his arse.

That caught my attention. As far as I knew, there was only one person who could create a shield to repel a vampire, and he wasn't as young as those in the clearing. Unless…it could be he had a protégé. I remember hearing…

The sound of a pained shriek pulled my wondering thoughts back to the scene before me.

"I've never seen someone move that fast-no one who wasn't a vampire anyway."

Apparently, whoever was out there managed to earn Vince's respect, if the tone of his voice was anything to go by. I looked and found one of the vampires cradling the stump of an arm close to his chest.

The human was holding a fierce looking blade almost negligently in front of him. I could tell the scent of blood called to the vampires, regardless that it was the blood of one of their own. It called to me, but I'm much too disciplined and can control my baser urges.

I almost laughed when one of the other humans, a female with flaming red hair, pulled out a crucifix and brandished it in from of his. Silly girl; believing in a myth like that. Unfortunately for her, the vampires held no reservations for laughing at the human. They laughed as they circled the group of humans inside their little shield. I was strongly reminded of a pack of hyenas, slathering and growling; generally being a nuisance. They were obviously angry at not being able to cross the shield.

The fourth human, the one with the sword, very obviously stepped outside the protection of the circle. Unaware of my intentions, I opened my car door and got out. Before I was even consciously aware of what I was doing, I started across the street towards the center of the clearing and the group.

Now that I was closer, I could recognize the scent of the vampires; I could detect to whom they belonged. After all, it was a scent I grew up with. But it was subtly different than that of my father's, almost as if a different scent in their auras was overlapping that of my fathers.

"Really, I thought Voldemort could at least sent me a challenge. The three of you aren't' worth my time, not the energy I'd expend killing you."

My eyes widened at the voice more than what was actually said. I felt that voice as if it actually tangibly caressed me. It was more than just the timbre or tone; it was the actual power behind the voice.

Apparently my reaction to the voice was opposite to the vampires. However, they did seem to be humorously shocked at the statement.

As one of the vampires drew his lips back, baring his fangs, tensed and coiled to attack, I finally made my presence known, though still remaining in the shadows. The three humans turned towards me. I couldn't quite suppress my laughter at the three of them; they were obviously uncertain as to which group of vampires posed the largest threat. Their heads were volleying back and forth between me, Blaise, and Vince, and the other trio of vampires.

The fourth one merely raised an eyebrow; his only recognition to my presence. The vampires, however, stopped all movement. They kept their heads lowered in recognition of my greater status. That fourth human quirked one corner of his lips, obviously understanding more about vampire protocol that a mere human should.

"I don't think you should be attacking _these_ people. Besides, you know better; no unwilling blood. If you're that bent for a fresh meal, I suggest you go to one of the blood clubs."

I didn't even look at the vampires, my attention being on the human male. I could see him clearly, even in the dark of night, he was as clear to me as in day.

His hair was black, seeming absorbing any light that touched the unruly locks. He wasn't tall, a good five inches shorter than my six foot three inch height. His frame was small, but deceptively so if the power emanating from him was a good indication. His skin was bronze that glowed almost ethereally in the moonlight. But his eyes captured and held my gaze.

They were green; but nothing so common as that. I couldn't pin down the exact shade as they changed constantly. Iridescent green maybe? In any case they sparkled and glowed in the light of the moon. And he fearlessly returned my gaze.

"Sir, we're sorry for any impropriety. We didn't realize you'd already chosen them for yourself."

There was barely any respect in that voice, and he really didn't seem sorry at all. I decided to over look that in the face of his words. I really couldn't understand how those three came to that conclusion based off of what I said. Honestly, I really didn't care if a vampire attacked a human, so long as they weren't my vampire, or a human under my protection. But for reasons I didn't want to analyze, I didn't want any of these vampires to try and touch that raven-haired human.

"Yes, well…don't let it happen again." I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I didn't even bother hiding my growl at Blaise for his snicker. So it wasn't the most impressive statement, I really didn't care.

"Leave now. Either go back to your master, or find a willing human neck to munch on." I stressed the willing bit.

I absently kept an eye on the three vampires, without appearing to do so. They were torn at extracting revenge and satisfying their blood lust against the human who hurt them; and obeying a direct order from a master.

A warning growl from Blaise, the appearance of Crabbe and Goyle behind him, and the raising of the human's sword, made the vampires decision. They all left. I made a mental note to tell my father to keep a tighter leash on his minions. But then, if Voldemort had control of them there was really nothing much I, or my father, could do.

I kept my eyes locked with the emerald eyes of the human. I found myself desperately desiring to know his name. I noticed, that while he made no move to point the blade at me, he didn't lower it, nor did he lower the shield around his friends. And though his stance seemed calm and relaxed, I had the distinct impression it was anything but.

"I thank you for the help."

I was amused at the formal words, proving how much this human truly knew of vampire protocol. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I was amused with a human. Never really cared that much. Odd.

"I would like to apologize. While they are not mine, I do know those vampire's master."

"Which master?" The question was light, casual even, but there was an underlying of steel that I would be hard pressed to miss. Obviously this knew know a lot more than even I suspected about vampires. However, he was much too blunt.

"Their immediate master, the one who turned them."

"Ah."

I took a step closer, only stopping at the hand that clasped my arm.

"I don't think this is a good idea, my Lord."

I raised my eyebrow at the 'my lord,' but understood the use and its timing.

"Harry…"

My attention snapped back at the high-pitched, whining voice. One of the human females, the red haired one, was trying to get…Harry's attention. I saw him close his eyes and sigh.

"I really wish you hadn't done that, Ginny. And please, put that crucifix up. It won't work anyway."

He sounded tired, exhausted really. An urge to whisk him away and offer him a place to escape and rest over came me. I felt an inexplicable urge to protect him. Quite mad really. I clamped down, hard, on those feelings.

"But, why aren't you attacking him?"

That same girl, Ginny, was speaking again, and I found that just the sound of her voice was giving me a headache.

"Because, Ginny, he hasn't done anything to us. In fact, he helped us. I don't attack unless provoked. And then it's not attacking, but defending."

"But he's a vampire."

The other human girl spoke, her voice sent shivers up my spine; and not in the pleasant way,

"I know that Hermione. But if I just blindly attacked, I'd be not better than them."

I didn't know if I should feel insulted, but let it pass. Blaise came up nearer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think they've forgotten we're actually here? They're speaking as if they have."

At that, Harry's attention shot back to us, amusement shining in his emerald depths.

"I think that answers your question."

Blaise was shocked; hell, so was I. That human should NOT have been able to hear what Blaise said. I narrowed my eyes at him; and he had the gall to smirk. I was torn between plain annoyance and intrigue.

"Blimmey Harry, I know who that is." Ah, the unidentified redhead male speaks. He's probably related to Ginny.

"Really?" Blaise really doesn't like that red head, even after one small sentence. Couldn't really blame him, but I decided to reserve final judgment on the matter.

"That's Draco Malfoy." I do not believe I have ever heard my name spoken with such loathing or malice before.

Harry looks at me with new interest, as I'm sure he's heard of me before. His eyes aren't particularly trusting, but then, mine wouldn't be after hearing the name of Draco Malfoy. My past, both before I came into my inheritance and after, is not something to take lightly.

"Seeing as how you now know my full name, may I have your full name?" I was looking directly at Harry; his was the one I was interested in. The other three, I couldn't care less about.

Harry looked at the sword lowered at his side, and then he smiled a small, secret smile. It was one I didn't understand, but it had an odd affect on me. He looked up at me through his lashes.

"I'm Harry Potter."

I heard Blaise gasp and Vince and Greg stood nearer to me, flanking me, protecting me. My eyes narrowed at the name, and a thought I had from earlier came flooding back. He was the protégé of Dumbledore; that was why he could raise a shield of energy to deflect the vampires. They'd heard of Harry Potter; his name was spoken with fear, loathing and awe with in vampiric circles. However, I smiled pleasantly at him, and was a little surprised when it was returned.

"Well Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

There is a first chapter to this, more of a prologue really. But I didn't post it here because it was a bit graphic. It's at aff dot net though. 


	2. Chapter 2

I studied Harry for a short moment. He seemed even more tired now than when I first noticed, and I had to once again shove those irrationally protective feelings down deep. I noticed he still had the shield around his friends. Smart man.

"You have my word that no harm will come to you or your friends at the hand of myself or my clan on this night."

I hate saying the words in my High Lord and Master voice, but it does help give credence to the words; not to mention being necessary in invoking the power behind the ritualistic words.

"I thank you; and my word that no harm shall come to you or yours at the hands of me or mine on this night."

I slightly inclined my head in acknowledgement of his words, and watched as he lowered the shield. I saw him visibly relax, though I am sure I was the only one who noticed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, may I offer you a ride somewhere?"

If only I had a camera; capturing everyone's expressions-well the human's expressions-would have provided me much entertainment. The three were huddled behind Harry and tried to look defiant and intimidating. It was farcical really. Harry was small, smaller than that red-headed girl, Ginny. But still the three looked to him for protection.

"Sure."

"Are you crazy? That's Draco Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes at that and was amused when Harry did the same. "So you've said before, Ron. What's your point?"

Ah, a very good question, but I kept my mouth shut. For once.

"He's a vampire, and a nasty one too. He's been seen in the presence of…well, you know, and don't even get me started on his father."

I lifted my eyebrow at the almost mention of Voldemort, and my other brow joined at the mention of my father. I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable with a human know so much about me. There was a note in the red head's voice that suggested it was a mite personal.

"Ron, he won't hurt us, not tonight. And before you ask, he just promised. And we won't hurt him, since I promised. As for the rest; I see neither Lucius, nor Voldemort here. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and I'm not going to pass on a gratuitous ride. You can come or not."

"But-" that busy haired girl was looking torn between Harry's logic and that red heads.

"They won't hurt us, Hermione. I promise. And if they do, I'll kill them. However, you can't hurt them either; because while I won't kill you, I will not stop them from doing it. You should know this Hermione."

Harry stepped away from the other three and moved towards me. He completely ignored Blaise, Vincent and Greg.

"If it's not too terribly out of the way, I would like to be dropped off at the Three Broomsticks."

I merely raised an eyebrow and inclined my head. The Three Broomsticks was a more posh, upper scale blood club. They only catered to a specific clientele. Somehow, I couldn't quite picture Harry as being a donor, but he obviously wasn't a vampire. Oh well, to each his own. I'm only temporarily playing chauffeur.

Harry smiled and swung the sword up on his shoulder like a club before marching off in the direction of my car.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione; you guys feel that uncomfortable, then you can walk. I wouldn't necessarily suggest doing so, though."

After a few wary glanced towards me and my fellow vamps, the human trio scrambled after the sword-wielding Harry. I snorted. As if their human running would really be able to top vampire speed.

"Is this a wise idea Draco? I mean, you just got out of a meeting with Voldemort and now you're offering a ride to Harry Potter, Dumbledore's protégé."

"I shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm just being friendly. No harm in that really."

"Uh-huh."

"Besides Blaise. I have you here to protect me."

It was Blaise's turn to snort. "_Right_, 'cause you really need it."

The ride to the Three Broomsticks was very quiet, not that I minded really. It gave me a chance to further study my guests. The red headed male, Ron, was looking very incredulous at being in an enclosed space with vampires and actually surviving. Hermione and Ginny were both studying their shoes. Don't know why really, they were covered in dirt and grass, and they were very old. Although, from the few glances Hermione snuck in my direction, I got the feeling she'd want to either jump me or experiment on me.

Harry, on the other hand, had his eyes closed. If it weren't for the fact that he was quite tightly gripping that sword, I would have thought him sleeping.

Blaise was tense sitting next to me, obviously entirely aware of the fearsome blade Harry was clutching. Vince was oblivious in the front seat. All in all, it was a tense ride, and quite enjoyable from my perspective.

I was tempted to go into the Three Broomsticks; mainly to annoy the humans. However, I figured that to be beneath me, so I resisted the urge. I did stay and wait for the quartet to get inside. The only one who actually thanked me for the ride was Harry. The others mumbled some sort of garbled nonsense.

I was about to order the car to go when I saw a silhouette through the windows that I recognized. I couldn't see him clearly--the windows were tinted so even vampires couldn't see through them--but it was a profile that was distinct. A narrow face, long hair, hooked nose. He seemed to be speaking to Harry, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. His arms were crossed and he stood stoically, as usual. If Severus Snape knew Harry, chances were he also knew Dumbledore. Why would Dumbledore have anything to do with a vampire? Especially Severus Snape?

* * *

**Eh, not long but it is a nice filler. I wrote out the next two chapters on my computer, but I lost them, sooooo, I have to re-write them. Luckily I still have my hand-written notes. Oh well, thanks for sticking with me. **


End file.
